More Tomorrow
by Docnerd89
Summary: Now that she was here, and sated from a good, home-cooked meal that Castle had re-heated for them, he had to work on the tough part – getting her to stay. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Nah! Not mine.

**A/N: **Somehow, a casual twitter conversation about M fics having different review stats than other kinds led to this little fic. This was meant to be an M rated fic, but once you read it, you'll see that it's obviously not quite there. My friends, ColieMacKenzie and tshlw suggested that I should try writing one. Were it not for them, this wouldn't exist. This fandom/family (fandomly?) rocks.

* * *

To ColieMacKenzie – Nic, I appreciate the fact that you convinced me to try this. But even more than that, the constant support, encouragement and help I received from you blew me away. Thank you for all of that; for looking it over, and for the advice. You're awesome!

* * *

**More Tomorrow**

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kate said as she straightened out her sleeves.

They had come directly to Castle's loft after work. Four grueling days of chasing leads had finally led to a break in the case earlier in the afternoon. The paperwork was easy enough to wrap up. They were all relieved to have put another slime bag in the slammer. After Ryan and Esposito headed home for the evening, Castle managed to convince Kate to come over with him. Actually, that part had been easy enough. He knew it would be harder to get her to stay.

Though this case was over, they still had to show up early the next day to work on prepping for a trial on a tough one they'd had to deal with just over a week ago. Castle didn't have to come in.

She'd told him as much. But who were they kidding?

Now that she was here, and sated from a good, home-cooked meal that Castle had re-heated for them, he had to work on the tough part – getting her to stay.

"Did I tell you mother's visiting her friend at the Hamptons?" He said casually as he unrolled his sleeves too. They'd just finished washing and drying the dishes. He'd have told her to leave it be, but he didn't. Instead he was thinking about all the possible ways he could convince her to spend the night.

"No, you didn't mention it," she said. She looked around to see where she left her phone. It was lying on the couch, so she headed there. He followed.

"Alexis isn't home either. She's spending the night and all of tomorrow at Paige's house."

"Knowing her, she's probably rebelling against your rules and reading for her classes in advance instead," she quipped.

"Hah. Yes. She never fails to make me proud." He puffed out his chest subconsciously.

She simply smiled and turned towards the door.

"The loft is empty," he said, obviously obvious at this point.

"Aw Castle. You feeling lonely? Scared to sleep alone?"

"If I say yes, will you stay and protect me from the boogie man?"

She turned around and smirked at him. "Nope."

Before she could turn around again, he grabbed her hand. "Stay with me tonight, Kate," he said softly.

"I need to get to the precinct early tomorrow," even as she said it, she started walking backwards, towards the door.

He smiled. "You've got the crown vic. We could drive over directly from here."

"And show up in the same clothes?"She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I know you keep an extra set in the trunk." He wasn't about to give her any room.

"Ryan and Esposito will notice us showing up together," she said, taking another step back. He took a step towards her just as slowly, confidently.

"Proof that you're an excellent partner to have picked me up on the way," he said with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Deflecting will get _you_ nowhere," Castle quickly combated.

It was a mistake to bite down on her lip she realized because of course; Castle would see it as an opening. A weakness in the wall – in the vestiges of the wall that he had helped her knock over like it was made of cardboard.

He took another step forward, and she backward. "It's cold outside."

"I have my jacket and gloves."

As if the universe was conspiring against her, on cue, she shivered, and the fireplace crackled.

"I'm warmer," he said placing his other hand that wasn't holding hers on her abdomen. Sliding the back of his fingers once across it he whispered, "and softer" – and held her side gently – not trapping her there, but keeping her tethered to him.

She closed her eyes and took another step which just put her back to his door. 'Damn this door', she thought with her eyes still squeezed shut. He moved into her space, inches from her face, but not touching her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, caressing it, almost as well as his fingers did.

"I have to go," she said softly, the reluctance bleeding through her voice.

"Why do you have to go?" He asked just as softly.

"Work tomorrow."

"Thought we dealt with that one already."

"If I stay – ", Kate said, hesitating. She still had trouble opening up when it came to things like this.

Sure it was easier after the storm, but he was the one with the words. She was better at showing him through her actions, her trust in him, and her eyes. And he was so good at reading her.

He placed his palm on her cheek and swiped his finger gently under her eye, willing her to look at him. "If you stay?"

"I won't want to leave tomorrow. I won't want to let go."

His heart fluttered in his chest and yeah, he was such a girl. But Kate Beckett didn't want to leave him and that was – everything and more.

"Kate," he breathed out and nuzzled her cheek. "You don't _have_ to go anymore. I don't have to let you go anymore. I'll be with you the whole time tomorrow. Tomorrow, and the day after that and – as long as you'll have me. Always."

Always. Like her defenses stood a chance. As if she had wanted them to. 'Damn this door', she thought again and this time there was no flash of lightening. This time she wasn't soaking wet. This time she wasn't reeling from having almost died just hours ago. This time…

This time she still loved him; still hung on to his words; still lost herself in his eyes. So she closed hers, and kissed him. She could feel him smiling against her lips; knew that he was celebrating the victory of a battle well won. He sipped from her lips, and her tongue, and her mouth. He stole the air from her lungs and the thoughts from her mind, smiling again when her treacherous knees wouldn't support her anymore but – he didn't let her fall. He would never let her fall. He would never let go.

A moan of protest escaped from her as his lips left her mouth, and it was followed by one of pleasure as he latched on to her neck instead. He nibbled, and sucked and kissed his way across her jaw to the other side. "Bedroom", she rasped out while she still could.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around in, holding on, wanting to never let go. She knew it would be like this. When did she know it? She couldn't think enough to figure it out.

He walked slowly towards his bedroom, still dropping kisses on her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead.

She turned her face into his neck and bit down just hard enough for him to moan this time. She peppered his stubbled jaw with kisses, never lingering long enough on any one spot. His left hand held her tighter to him, if it was even possible and he let his right hand travel up under her shirt, dragging it ever so slightly up with it and she couldn't help arching into him, willing it further. He complied.

Just as his hand grazed her breast, just as she bit into his neck, she felt his hand leave her. "What -

?" She breathed. He opened the door to the bedroom. How were they still outside? How were they still _sane_? Kicking the door shut behind him once he entered, he allowed his hands to continue their previous ministrations. "Cas-," she said breathily as he stroked his hand over her once, twice. "Bed. Now."

He lowered her gently on the bed and she backed up till her head hit the soft silk of his pillows. She dragged him with her, never letting go of him. She didn't need to let go of him anymore.

He undid her buttons slowly, meticulously. She would have found his calm demeanor alarming, if she didn't know better; if she hadn't felt his breath get faster, shallower; if she didn't feel him, just as eager, definitely harder.

He slid her shirt off and moved over to her jeans, the denim being too much of a barrier for either of

them; as she deftly, quickly unbuttoned his shirt. It was a hard task to drag his shirt off because he wouldn't stop kissing her face, her chest, her stomach. With his help, she wriggled out of her jeans and he got rid of his surprisingly fast. When had he undone his pants? Or had she done it for him?

It surprised her that she wasn't getting more impatient than she was at his pace. With her arms laced around his back, she could feel the taut ripples of his muscles. She didn't have to let go. Every heavenly second of it for hers to enjoy, and enjoy she did. But as he moved over her, kissing the soft skin over one shoulder and then the other, she felt him where she needed him the most. Letting her nails graze his skin lightly, she brought her hand up to his head and fisted his hair. She pulled him up to face her and saw her hunger reflected through his eyes. "You're teasing me," she growled, while her legs and her free hand to worked to push his boxers down. He smirked.

"I'm not," he said, his voice deep and sexy. "You're just better at dishing it out than taking it."

And oh, he should have known better than to tease Beckett. She glared at him- though, really she knew it would only make his arrogant smirk grow like it just did. Still, dumb move, Castle. She wound her leg along his thigh and quickly flipped him over. "I'll show you better at dishing out," she said as she closed her teeth over his ear and scratched his chest lightly. He groaned and bucked up into her.

When she let him go, her own breath came out as a gasp because really, she was teasing them both.

He hurried up then, making a quick job of getting rid of her bra and panties – and God – she didn't see where they flew because his mouth was on one breast and his hand was on the other, and she was losing it. Or she was going to lose it soon, and – her breath hitched when he flipped her back over. He learns too quickly and it's good. It's good because he knows what to do, when to move, and where to be.

He got back to kissing her and her mouth opened to him, just like her heart. All his for the taking.

And he takes everything that she gives, and gives her so much in return. She's filled to the brim with just his presence and even more with his love. Sometimes it feels like too much and at the same time it feels like it will never be enough. However long he keeps on giving, she'll take from him and strive to be what he deserves.

"Please Castle –, " she pleaded because it was all good, always is, but it was getting harder to see straight and they were all over each other and still nowhere until –

Suddenly they both gasped when he relented. He couldn't deny her, could never deny her. Not when it was as much for him as it was for her. Maybe more? He used to think so, but he learned that they were equals, even in this. They were partners. She just had a different way of showing it that him.

Another beat passed where they just stared at each other, happy, content – and then all the stillness disappeared. He moved, she moved. In tandem, they made music. In sync they sang the song – and yes, she was right. All the songs made sense. But right then, there was no sense to be had. There weren't any words spoken. There was just the mingling of their breaths and the mingling of them in a way that left both of them awed and speechless. His hand traced the angles of her face; her jaw and cheek, as he moved above her. A stray, wavy lock of her beautiful, auburn hair fell over her eyes only to promptly be tucked behind her ear. She smiled up at him as one of her hands left his back to card through his hair.

He was such a beautiful man, to her. The writer whose words had entranced her, comforted her. The man who saved her, and loved her. But it wasn't just his words that spoke to her. She could read him through his eyes, just as well as she could read his words on paper.

As she lost herself in him, she didn't see it coming. Was it the sun blinding her, or the moon enchanting her? Was she seeing stars, or drifting among them? She felt him join her just a little later. They were both there together – in everything and nothing and it was such a good feeling.

"I love you so much today, Kate," he muttered into her shoulder as he lay molded into her. Calm, peaceful and thoroughly sated, she had trouble understanding him. Floating in an oasis of serenity, as if by reflex now, she said, "I love you too, Rick." She continued to move her hand lazily through his hair.

It took her a second to catch up. "Love me so much today?" She repeated, slightly confused. When he lifted his head to look at her, she saw his smile – the smile, complete with the crinkling eyes that never failed to brighten even her darkest days. He leaned in to kiss away the confused furrow she knew she'd have.

"I love you so much today. I'll love you more tomorrow. Even more the day after tomorrow," he paused to gather the stubborn tear that made its way over her cheek. On her cheek, she saw it as a sign of weakness, and defeat. On his finger, she saw it through his eyes – as a pearl to be treasured. "Impossibly more for always," he finished with a smile.

She didn't have words like he did. Instead she showed him by kissing him and trying to pour in the love that she knew would grow impossibly more with every passing day.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


End file.
